This invention relates to tools, and more particularly to a layout tool for use in marking and/or cutting of siding.
Siding, such as is used in residential building construction, generally includes an upper axially extending panel which terminates in a ridge or step at its lower end. A lower panel is located below the ridge. The lower panel has a step or ridge at its lower end, extending inwardly and terminating in an upturned lip. The upper panel includes an axially extending projection which terminates in a downturned lip. The siding is applied in courses, with the upturned lip at the lower end of the lower panel of a piece of siding engaging the downturned lip at the upper end of the upper panel of a piece of siding in the lower course, to engage the pieces of siding with each other. The piece of siding in the upper course is then fastened to a vertical panel, such as sheathing or an insulating board.
It is often necessary in the course of applying siding to the exterior wall of a building to longitudinally cut either the upper panel or the lower panel of the piece of siding. For instance, this is necessary when applying the siding around the top and bottom of a door or window, and at the top course of siding at the upper extent of the building wall. In the past, it has been known to apply marks on the piece of siding, using a tape measure or other measuring instrument, at the appropriate location on the upper or lower panel of the piece of siding. The marks are then connected using a straight edge and a marking instrument, such as a carpenter's pencil. A cutting instrument is then used to cut along the marked line. For vinyl siding, a utility knife may be used to cut along the line, whereas a pair of snips may be used to cut aluminum siding.
The above-described process of making a longitudinal mark and cut in a piece of siding involves several steps which must be carried out one at a time. Such steps add to the amount of time required to apply the siding to the building. In cases where there are a large number of doors and windows, this can greatly add to the overall time required, and therefore the cost, for applying siding to the building.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify the number of steps required to make a longitudinal mark on, or cut through, a piece of siding. It is a further object of the invention to utilize the structure of the siding itself to provide a guide for making a longitudinal mark on, or cut through, the piece of siding. It is a still further object of the invention to provide a method of cutting or marking siding which decreases the amount of time required for performing such operations. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tool for marking or cutting siding which is extremely simple in its construction and operation.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a tool for use in cutting or marking a piece of siding, which includes a longitudinal ridge, consists of a substantially planar plate portion having a step located at one of its ends and which is oriented at an angle to the plate portion. One or more openings extend through the plate portion, with each being located at a predetermined distance from the step. The step at the end of the plate portion is adapted for engagement with the ridge of the piece of siding. A marking or cutting instrument is placed through a selected one of the openings through the plate portion when the step is engagable with the ridge of the piece of siding. The piece of siding can then be marked or cut by simultaneously moving the tool and the marking or cutting instrument longitudinally along the piece of siding while maintaining the step in engagement with the ridge. The tool preferably includes an upper plate portion located above the step, and a lower plate portion located below the step. The upper and lower plate portions and the step cooperate to define a cross-section corresponding to the outer surface defined by the upper and lower panels and the ridge of the piece of siding. The upper and lower plate portions each preferably include a series of vertically spaced openings, and the outer surface of the upper and lower plate portions is provided with indicia for indicating the location of each opening on the tool, and therefore the location of each opening on the piece of siding when the tool is placed thereon. In a preferred form, the openings are divided in to a series of subsets, with each opening in the subset being laterally offset from the adjacent openings.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of making a longitudinal mark on a piece of siding involves providing a tool defining a substantially planar plate portion and a step oriented at an angle to the plate portion. The plate portion has one or more openings extending therethrough, with each opening being located at a predetermined distance from the step. The tool is placed on the piece of siding such that the plate portion is disposed against the surface of the piece of siding, and the step is engaged with the longitudinal ridge of the piece of siding. A marking instrument is placed through a selected on of the openings in the plate portion, and the tool and marking instrument are simultaneously moved longitudinally along the piece of siding while maintaining the step in engagement with the longitudinal ridge. In a preferred form, the tool is constructed as summarized above, such that the step is located between upper and lower planar plate portions and is engagable with a central ridge provided in the piece of siding between the upper and lower panels.
The invention further contemplates a method of making a longitudinal cut through a piece of siding. This is accomplished by inserting a cutting instrument, such as the blade of a utility knife, through a selected one of the openings, and simultaneously moving the cutting instrument and the tool longitudinally along the piece of siding while maintaining the step in engagement with the longitudinal ridge of the piece of siding.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.